All Because of a Cup of Black Tea
by theSNKoreo
Summary: Sasha wants Levi's black tea...A very short one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: So I was inspired from chapter 54 in the manga to do this chapter...it doesn't really spoil anything though...so it's safe to read ^^ Sasha and Levi are my favourite characters but they rarely interact, so I came up with this...**

* * *

BLACK TEA

It was silent in the room.

Not even the way that Levi set his cup down every now and then made a sound on the table's surface.

He knew the peace wouldn't last long, so he might as well enjoy it. Yet, Levi was never one to enjoy anything. Even when he was younger, he couldn't remember much to enjoy, except for one thing: seeing the starry night with his two childhood friends Isabelle and Farlan. But that was a long time ago and brought back too many painful memories. Once that memory had brought him some sort of happiness to recall it. Now there was numbness. It was better to not feel at all. It made losing everyone and everything and even parts of yourself easier to cope with.

He took a sip again. Although he didn't turn his head or say anything to acknowledge her presence, he knew that the girl who loved nothing more than to eat potatoes and bread was standing at the doorway, watching him with those hungry amber eyes of hers. Levi tried to remember her name, but it slipped him every time. Besides, when you joined the Survey Corps names didn't matter. It wasn't like they were going to be etched onto a tombstone after you were eaten by the Titans. He would have to settle on Potato Girl for now.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her slowly approaching. He couldn't have cared less. Not even when she plopped herself on the seat across from him.

"C-Captain."

"What?" he replied in the same monotone voice. He didn't bother turning around to face her. The position he was in now was comfortable.

She pointed to his cup. "What's in there?"

"Tea."

"What kind?"

"Black tea."

Her mouth watered. "Can I have some, too?"

Levi's eyes flickered to her. She had finally evoked some sort of interest—even if it was a tiny amount—from him. Usually the brats were never so direct with him. Potato girl, on the other hand, seemed different.

A minute later, he came back with another cup. He set it down in front of her and returned to his own seat. Anyone else would've looked surprised to see the girl swallowing the tea down in one shot like she was going to go on an expedition and was not expected to come back. Not Levi, though. He only blinked when she drank her tea.

"Thanks, Captain!" She saluted him. Never before had anyone in the Survey Corps been this enthusiastic.

"What's your name?" he asked bluntly when she rose to leave.

"Sasha," the girl with the ponytail responded cheerfully. "Sasha Braus."

"The tea bags are in the back cupboard if you need them."

Her eyes sparkled. "Really? Thanks, Captain! I'll keep that in mind next time so I won't bother you for any more!"

When she exited in a hurry, Levi didn't expect to regret telling her where his stash of tea bags was.

**…**

There were none left the next night he wanted to prepare black tea for himself.

All he could do was stare at the space where the tea bags had been. When the tea bags failed to magically appear by themselves, he simply closed the cupboard door and retreated to the room where he had drank tea with Sasha before. However, he came across Connie who had told him that Sasha wanted to see him on the roof.

When he got up onto the roof, he saw that Sasha was sitting cross-legged with two cups of tea in her hands. She offered one to him. "Here you go, Captain! It's nice drinking tea with someone else for a change—don't you think?"

He took the cup and sat down two meters from her, looking up at the stars that glittered like diamonds against the endless, blue-black blanket of sky. It was a cloudless night. Perfect for stargazing.

"Eren was cleaning the room we were in before," explained Sasha. "So I thought it would be better to drink tea here. It sure is a pretty place at night, don't you think?" She pointed to her cup. "And if we drank in another room inside, the rest of them might want our tea, too. Can't let that happen."

He didn't say anything while they drank tea and she chatted away excitedly. The only thing he could think about was the last time he had sat down to observe the stars in the sky.

Maybe Potato Girl wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N : I apologize if Sasha seems a little OOC. I wanted this to be short and sweet and so I guess I had to make Sasha act the way she did...nevertheless, I hope you liked it :) Tune in for another update!**


End file.
